


My Smile Is Extinct

by peachesnclem



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Break Downs, Crying, Death, F/F, No Fluff, No happy endings, Unrequited, read if you wanna be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesnclem/pseuds/peachesnclem
Summary: If you laughed into the silence, would it laugh back?Clementine sat at the edge of the river, her bare feet in the river, her face emotionless as she stared blankly at the green water. She wanted to scream right there, but she couldn't because she'd alert walkers.~Clementine's struggling to cope with unrequited feelings, death and more.





	My Smile Is Extinct

If you laughed into the silence, would it laugh back?

 

Clementine sat at the edge of the river, her bare feet in the river, her face emotionless as she stared blankly at the green water. She wanted to scream right there, but she couldn't because she'd alert walkers. 

Everything hurt though, and hurt is something that she wasn't use to. She's seen many people die, she's seen many people get hurt, it doesn't phase her anymore. But herself being the reason why she's hurting? She wasn't use to that.

Her mind tried to blame Sarah but it wasn't her fault that she didn't feel the same way. Clementine laughed to herself as she realized Sarah thought of her as a child.

_"Clementine, I'll protect you! Don't worry," Sarah says, smiling at Clementine. Clementine raises an eyebrow, "It should be the other way around."_

_They were playing house, as the group had left again and this was the closest Sarah could get to a normal life._

_"A mother always protects the child, and you're the child!" Sarah says, ruffling Clementine's hair._

Clementine reeled in the fresh hurt as she thought of every time Sarah unintentionally stepped on Clementine's heart. 

Over.

And Over.

And Over.

Again.

It couldn't stop and Clementine gripped at her arm, tearing through the skin from anger but didn't care. She hated feeling this way, it made her feel weak and she wasn't weak. She felt like an open book for anyone to read and then comment on how bad the book was. 

But Sarah had captured her heart, making her somehow alive again. Sarah could do what no other being besides Lee could do. She could make Clementine laugh, make her smile, make her feel like everything would be alright.

But Clementine knew nothing would be alright, it never would. She was just stalling her death, which would come one day. Everyone dies, and it's honestly pointless how Clementine fends for her life everyday.

She's given up hope, she's lost everything. It's all slipped through her fingers. She wished she could go back to the way it was before, how blissful it was to be ignorant. Clementine gazed at the blood dripping from the wound she inflicted upon herself and dipped her arm in the green water to wash it away.

To wash it away like all her feelings.

_"Come on!" Sarah says, gripping Clementine's hand tightly as she drags Clementine outside._

_Clementine's heart pounds in her ears as she realizes that Sarah's holding her hand and she barely registers what Sarah's saying, her eyes staring at their eloped hands._  

* * *

 

Clementine sat in the camp, staring at their group which had shrunk now. A snowflake settled on her nose as she looked around.

Almost everyone was dead. Rebecca was close to giving birth. 

Sarita was dead because of her and now Kenny's angry at Clementine.

She scoffs at herself for being so stupid, chopping off Lee's hand didn't work for him, why would it work for Sarita.

She clenched her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself, digging her head between her knees. Carlos was dead. Carlos was dead and she watched him up close die. It hit her, almost as hard as it hit Sarah.

Everything falls apart when Clementine arrives.

She's close to the point where's she's asking for whatever god there is- if there is one anymore- to kill her. To beg for it to kill her.

* * *

 

As soon as she fires the gun at Rebecca's dead body, everyone else fires. She panics, shoving Sarah to cover before dodging a bullet as she falls to the ground.

Her ears ring and her vision is blurry from how hard she hit the ground as she looked around before she spotted AJ, rushing to get him as the snow crunches under her feet. She grabs him and runs to cover before handing the child to Luke.

She looked around as everything went to hell before noticing Sarah, cornered and shaking from fear as one of those Russian pricks aimed his gun at her.

Clementine springs into action, jumping in front of Sarah before he can land a single shot on her and before she can register there's a bullet in her gut.

She rolls over, her eyes wide in shock and she stares at the snow and the blurs of colors. She hears frantic yelling and she sees colors- who she guess is Sarah, rushing towards her.

She feels two hands pressing on her gut, and she almost throws up from the pain right there. 

She had begged for this moment, and now that it's finally arrived she regrets it.

She regrets not telling Sarah her feelings, she regrets not saving Carlos, Nick, Walter, Rebecca, and Alvin. They died because of her.

The gunfire ceases and she hears snow crunching quickly and foot steps loudly as they sound rushed.

Her vision focuses as she looked around at everyone around her, Kenny crying as he holds her in her arms.

"Not you too, Clem, please.." He pleads as he actually cries. She knows how hard this must be for him, he's already lost Sarita, Duck, Katjaa, Lee.

And now her.

Clementine gives him a weak smile and holds his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"When AJ grows up, tell him how much Clementine loves him," she says weakly and Kenny nods quickly, "I'll tell him everyday, darlin." 

She focuses her attention to Sarah, who's holding her own body as she shakes and cries.

"Sarah, live the longest life for Carlos, AJ, and me, okay? I care about you very much," even in death, Clementine didn't tell Sarah.

She turns her attention to Luke, "Don't give up hope. Everything may seem bad right now but.. You'll get through it, Luke. You're strong."

Clementine takes a look at everyone right now before resting her head on Kenny's chest, hearing his breathing as she stares up at the sky.

Her breathing slows until she takes her last breath, body going limp in Kenny's arms.

There's a blood curdling scream.

It belongs to Sarah.

 

The silence laughed back.


End file.
